A Thousand Words
by HIxYOUxARExREADINGxTHIS
Summary: As Kakashi sits on top of the roof of his house underneath the moon-lit sky, he flips through an old photobook and flashes back to his past. Seems depressing at first but has a happy ending, I swear! :D Please read, enjoy, and review to say what you think


Maybe by now I'm just putting off updating my story Friend of Yours, but I just felt like writing a story like this. It's a Kakashi oneshot somewhat depressing little drabble what's-it. Or atleast that's what i meant for it to be. It came out a lot longer than I thought, but I couldn't stop typing!

Lol. I spelled Kakashi's name "Kakashit" once on accident. oops! :D

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto so and so.

**A Thousand Wordsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A picture's worth a thousand words, or at least that's what Kakashi's father had told him. He had been flipping through a photobook full of pictures from when he was a kid to his age of 24 years; pictures of him and his father to him becoming a ninja on a team to him becoming a sensei for a team himself. He couldn't believe how fast the years seemed to pass. It was as if he had been in a boat steadily floating on top of the water; constantly in danger of drowning but not really crossing his mind until it happened, and now he was underwater. Everything seemed to go by so fast that there was nothing he could do but let the water swallow him up.

He looked at an old photo of him and his father out swimming at an old creek that was supplied with water from the water of the Valley of the End's waterfall. It seemed ironic to Kakashi, looking back on it now. His father was the same age as Kakashi was now, in this picture. Twenty-four, which put Kakashi at four in this picture. A wild smile was hung on both of their faces, and Kakashi was sitting on his father's shoulders, wrapping his arms around his father's head and covering his eyes, rendering his father blind for the moment. He couldn't remember who had taken the picture, all he thought about was the fact that his father had committed suicide not long after the picture had been taken; at the very place that the picture portrayed. Kakashi couldn't understand what his father had been feeling then, but he could now. _What..._

He flipped to another page. This one was a picture of him and his teamates when they first became a team. Obito, wearing the Uchiha symbol with all the pride in the world. He had the usual Uchiha coal black eyes and spiky black hair; nearly chalk-white skin. Rin, who looked tiny and weak, a mouse compared to the rest of them, but incredibly strong. She was smiling her same shy, nervous smile in this picture. The one that Kakashi adored so much. She had soft brown eyes and straight, neatly kept, brown hair; two red bandages that she normally kept on her cheeks for whatever reason, but Kakashi liked them anyhow. His sensei, who later became the fourth hokage. His name was Minato Namikaze, but he still called him by his nickname Yellow Streak, which his sensei had been quite proud of. He had spiky, blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, and tanned skin. His son, who Kakashi now taught, was practically his clone, though, he was younger. Kakashi was in the picture as well. Wearing his blank face and usual mask, because he couldn't stand the fact that he looked so much like his late father, he had been so cocky back then, thinking he was better than anyone else; he practically oozed cockiness. Obito, Rin, and Yellow Streak. They were all dead. _What did I..._

He flipped to one of the latest pictures in the book of photos. A picture of him and his students. Him full grown and smiling; humbled by the tragedies of his past. They say suffering builds character, but it damages you too, and he was very much damaged. He had made some friends, though, Asuma, Kurenai, and Iruka from training and learning together at the acadamy. Naruto, the son of his former sensei; Sasuke, the one an only survivor of the Uchiha slaughter, which had killed off yet more of Kakashi's close friends; and Sakura, pink-haired with pale skin and emerald eyes. She was completely and totally in love with Sasuke, and Kakashi could see that it wasn't just a "silly, little kid's crush", which was what Sasuke had called it. After the murder of his family by the abuse-numbed hands of his brother, Sasuke seemed unable to feel or think about anything but the hate he held for his brother and wanting to kill him. He was unbearable to look at, but Sakura loved him anyways, sneaking a glance at him whenever she could. Talking to him whenever she thought she could say it with out blushing. She was always trying to do something to cheer him up; of course she knew about his past, but she was determined that there was something she could do to make him happy. That much was heartwarming. Naruto had a crush on Sakura, who thought Naruto was annoying, and was Sasuke's official rival. They were constantly trying to see who was stronger. Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't do this just to get stronger so he could fight Itachi someday. He enjoyed fighting Naruto. It took his mind off things. He had told Kakashi this once just before falling asleep. _He wasn't really a bad kid._ Kakashi thought this while he also thought about the fact that Sasuke had left the village to chase after his "dream" of killing his brother. _What did I do wrong?_ was what he had been thinking before, but now he realized that even though Sasuke had left, despite his sensei's caring words and warnings, he had been an example to him-a peripheral one, but still an example, and he had heard that peripheral vision was better than looking straight ahead, and in Sasuke's case, that was toward his brother.

Kakashi was sitting on the roof of his house, looking at the bright stars and full moon, which had been out for a while now. _It must be past midnight by now..._he thought. He set the photobook aside next to his old knife. It was the same knife that his father had used to commit suicide, but for some reason, he had felt drawn to it, like he needed to keep it for something in the future. Whatever the reason was, it was a reminder now to not give up. He had been fully ready to give up and use the knife as his father did, but after thinking about his students, he decided against it. What would happen to them if he acted the way his father had? He remembered what happened to him, and he didn't want them to go through that. He climbed off the roof going inside and putting up the book of memories and the knife, which hadn't been used since his father used it and probably wouldn't for some time if at all. He went to bed. More training with Naruto and Sakura tomorrow. _It's gonna be a long day..._He thought this while chuckling to himself.

_A long day indeed._


End file.
